Romeo & Juliet
by Kni9ht
Summary: A boy who was ignorant of the world, and a girl who wanted a true love for herself. It all began with a little interaction. *A random nonsensical drabble. Set as a prequel to the original High School DxD light novel.*


...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
**

– **Romeo & Juliet –**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
**

...

_**H_ I_**_

...

The first time he met her was on the Kuoh Academy opening ceremony day in his freshmen year.

A beautiful, voluptuous, and untouchable lady came out of his dream and took away his breath.

Except for the fact that she, as depicted, was virtually unreachable to most of the boys, with her noble-like manner and group of friends who were also as popular as herself.

He understood that well enough, being a common person for all his life; so he, just like all those horny teenager boys, could only fantasize about her from afar. She almost haunted his dreams every night by firing up his desire to lay hands on her luscious breasts and run fingers down her creamy thighs. To him, she was a sweet, tantalizing, and forbidden fruit that was solely meant to be admired upon.

And he was content with just that.

Then arrived one time when he was sitting in the yard and chatting with his two friends. It was his every simply ordinary day, until he looked up and saw her there, through the windows of the old school building.

They locked their gazes for several seconds in silence, before she closed the windows, and he broke his daze to talk to his friends again.

It was a short quiet interaction between them, but he unconsciously felt an unexplainable connection to her, as if there was a thread tying them both.

Ever since that day, he had been coming to sit at that same place, looking at the windows of the old school building, and he would eventually catch both of them locking their gaze for the exact several seconds before breaking away again.

Somehow, his situation reminded him of the _«Romeo & Juliet»_ play and the famous "balcony scene", with him as Romeo, and her as Juliet.

Yet, unlike the original story, there wasn't a single conversation held between them; only serenity and assumingly mutual understanding. None of them had ever tried to cross the line for once.

But he never felt that it was necessary for him to act as his seemingly persistent routine was nothing more than a vain effort to get closer to her, and she didn't reciprocate his feelings nor deny him in any way.

Again, he was content with just that.

One day, a girl suddenly confessed her love for him, and he momentarily forgot about _her_.

...

_**R_ G_**_

...

To be honest, she was intrigued by him.

Sure enough, there were many boys in her school as well as those in Underworld that desire both her body and her attention.

Normally, she paid them no mind and would swash them all aside, for she still wanted to fulfill the enjoyment of her youth in Kuoh Academy. That and combine with the truth of how she dreamed of a pure love. She would never love somebody if her counterpart didn't love her for her true self.

But this boy was different. He made her interested in him in an abnormal way.

How he always watched her under the windows of her club's building without fail every day, how he always gazed at her with a longing look that almost took her heart away, and how he deemed to drop all the perversion (which was nearly an essential part of his personality since she knew him as one of the school's most perverted trio) and held sincerity in their eye-only interaction.

She felt like Juliet in the play _«Romeo & Juliet»_, waiting for her love to come and swept her away_._ The only thing she needed to do was making a vow with him witnessing her, and he would undoubtedly climb all the way to her place telling her that he felt the same.

However, life was never that easy. She couldn't even put one word forward as she was well aware of the consequences. They lived in worlds apart from each other. He was never meant to intrude her world, and she was afraid of pulling him in since it required him to abandon his humanity.

And it slightly pained her every time she saw him looking so disappointed after leaving that spot under her windows.

There was simply nothing she could do. So, she hoped that this small misplaced affection would eventually disappear with time.

Fate didn't agree with her, and it gave her a chance.

...

He was dying.

He knew that much, judging from the loss of blood he was painfully enduring and the fading consciousness of his mind.

He couldn't understand why his supposed-to-be girlfriend would be able to sprout wings on her back and thrust a spear of light through his body, as well as the reason for such incident to happen in the first place.

He wanted everything to end, feeling that it was useless to struggle with his exhausted strength. He still had a lot of things to do, a lot of objects to accomplish, and a lot of goals to achieve, but he had to give them all up, believing that his life was never meaningful at the least.

Thus, he waited.

If there is one thing he regretted the most, he regretted not dying in her arms, the arms of the beautiful girl that he had always been gazing from afar, his Juliet. Her figure had soon become the only important thing ruling over his sanity. He even mentally chuckled at the thought of betraying his murderous girlfriend by someone he hadn't talked to yet.

Still, he waited.

Once again, fate had thrown aside his expectations as another unusual event occurred to him.

That crimson hair, _that very same haunting crimson hair he had constantly been dreaming of_, appeared before him.

The first thing she did was offering to start a whole fresh life for him.

It was beyond what he had imagined would happen to him. That invisible thread he had felt with her was then strengthened by their new found relationship as a master-servant.

However, at that fateful moment, unbeknownst to her, unbeknownst to him, it was the very few seconds that marked the beginning of their romance. Both of them were totally unaware of the certain events to come with hardship that would entirely change their relationship to a higher level and become each other's soul mate.

Even more so, unlike «_Romeo & Juliet»_, their love has a far happier ending, one without tragedy, sorrow, and bloodshed.

And their story doesn't simply conclude there.

...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This fic takes place before the events in _**High School DxD**_. It is a little drabble that came to me when I was reading the light novel for more materials to write for my other story _**The Ultimate Pawn**__._ FYI, it doesn't relate to the latter in anyway and is just a deliberate attempt to increase the size of this fandom as well as a compensation for the lack of Rias*Ise stories. Hope you didn't get bored or annoyed by this rambling fic.

Anyway, I will try to update my other story as soon as possible. Until then, have a nice day.


End file.
